


nothing you don't already know

by yutaistheking



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuta is whipped, crying taeyong, crying yuta, nct are not so popular yet, taeil and hansol are briefly mentioned, yuta being yuta, yuta is dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaistheking/pseuds/yutaistheking
Summary: Whereas everything is temporary, some feelings are still permanent.orYuta has two soulmate identifying marks and would give anything for the earth to swallow him whole.





	nothing you don't already know

Soulmates were a strange thing. More and more people had a same sex partner, but that didn't change Yuta's situation whatsoever. Because he had two soulmates, and that was something almost no one accepted, especially in Japan. He knew who they were for, yet he couldn't ever bring himself to say anything. A lot of people were okay with same sex relationships now, but still were disgusted with poly, much to his dismay. Not only that, but they would most likely loose a majority of their fans, because he has two same sex partners.

One of the judged marks was on his left hand, a mix of an orange and red leaf that was pressed on the top of his hand and curled onto the sides, a golden crown implanted inside of it, the jewels black. The other was a sword on the pad of his right hand, a silver sword that started from his wrist all the way up to the end of his middle finger. The start of the sword was red, and had a small star. One was definitely a symbol for a passion and success, and the other was a sign of protection, which was definitely for his best friend.

Thanks to the obvious marks, he wore gloves always. No one ever thought much of it, and he even told his stylists that he wore them because they were a special gift. They technically were, since they were the only gift he had received from his mother, but that was besides the point. Because thanks to someone mentioning it online, rumors had started that he had his soulmate mark on one of them.

It wouldn't have been hard to avoid the press about it, but he had encountered multiple fangirls that tried to pull his leather gloves off, and he was at his wits end. Even Taeyong had been staring at his hands whenever they practiced or were just around each-other, and Johnny had started teasing him about it endlessly. Yes, Johnny had the fucking nerve because Taeyong and the douche were dating.

The amount of shock he showed finding out over it had even made Taeyong crack a smile. Taeyong had shown him a fucking vinyl with a J as his mark and they both knew who it was immediately. Johnny's was a purple calla lily with golden intricate patterns. They were Taeyong favourite flowers.

With Soulmate marks, they only showed up when you fell in love with the person, or began to crush. They could also appear at random times, depending on what was happening. Some people could be dating for the longest time and it would take five years for one to pop up. But Yuta got his the night after he finished filming nct life in seoul with Johnny, and then got Taeyong's after he told Yuta that he was dating Johnny.

But Yuta wasn't sure if he should ever even tell them. It was possible that they also didn't want to engage in a multi-person relationship. He was surprised at how many gay or bisexual people disapproved of poly relationships, and even Hansol and Taeil showed mild discomfort at the subject. So thanks to that, he never spoke a word, but now it was getting difficult.

And even if he did tell them, what then? Both were currently very happy with their relationship, and wouldn't really be interested. Especially since him and Taeyong were the definition of platonic, and had the literal 'best friend' label in their Instagram account bios. They also would loose a shit ton of fans even if they did take him seriously, which would never happen.

Currently, they were at the dorm. The dorm was empty with exception of three people occupying the couch in the living room. Yuta sat sandwiched between Johnny and Taeyong. The way they both were currently staring at his hands was getting to the point where he was going to scream at someone and loose his shit. He knew that Taeyong was upset that the younger didn't show him his own soul-mark, as his best friend had called him immediately to tell him the news when he had found his.

Sitting casually on the couch, his eye twitched as the two were obviously staring at his hands. He was trying to watch a zombie movie, but couldn't accomplish that when the gazes of the dudes he was into were boring into his marks. Finally he grabbed the remote, flicking the TV off before slamming the controller a good foot away from them.

"I can literally fucking see you two staring." He hissed, eyes glaring at the two who undoubtedly were caught.

"It's just kind of a dick move not to show your bestfriends your mark." Johnny stated bluntly while Taeyong sighed, like Yuta was already not very aware of that.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, okay?" The youngest of the three snapped, throwing his hands up in the air, "Unlike you two, my situation is different."

All of them paused, a silence among the three before Taeyong spoke.

"It's someone we know." He stated it, not even a question.

Yuta ran his hands through his hair, not even responding and looking downwards with a scowl. Because if they had caught onto that, then they would figure out he had more than one pretty quickly. He really just wanted to drop this whole thing, and forget that he was supposed to be bonded to them.

"Someone from the group", Taeyong's eyes narrowed, and Yuta froze, going silent.

"Yuta, you can tell us," Johnny spoke with a tone of softness, "We won't judge you for whoever your partner is."

"It's two marks, okay?" Yuta blurted out, cringing before he looked up.

Both were obviously surprised, and since they were close together, their expressions were both obviously mirrored. Mouths parted a little, and both blinked twice at the same time, before Johnny said something.

"Seriously?" He sounded shocked, well anyone would be.

"I get if you guys are-" Yuta paused, looking away, "Are weirded out by it..."

But Taeyong was quickly standing up, and Yuta's eyes followed him, mind going blank. Because the man got up and walked away pretty fast, fists clenched and not letting either of them see his facial expression. Johnny looked back and forth between the two, before standing up and sauntering after his boyfriend, obviously worried. Yuta sighed softly, and was glad he wasn't at least outright yelled at.

That didn't mean he wasn't affected though, his eyes were most definitely tearing up as he trembled, a small hiccup coming out of him while he almost inaudibly cried. Yuta felt his marks burning, and he suddenly was so relieved that he hadn't told them that it was them. He really was remorseful that he had fallen in love with them, and that the universe shoved towards him people that wouldn't return the feeling. Thankfully they didn't know it was them, and maybe he could make up a lie about it being two other people. Then again, no one would be willing to fake that forever, and like hell would he ask Hansol and Taeil to do it.  
Standing up shakily, he wiped his eyes, pulling out his phone and checking in the reflection that he didn't look too shitty. Then he walked down the hall quietly, ignoring the sniffling coming from the bedroom before he opened the front door and walked out, grumbling at the wave of chilly air that greeted him. But still, with only sweatpants and a short sleeve T-shirt along with his gloves, he walked out.

He then slowly shut the door, before he walked into the snow, bare feet feeling like they were walking on ice. Wait, he fucking was. But before he could second guess himself, he ran down the street, body feeling somewhat warmer after his muscles started working. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but he knew a nice person at a coffee shop that he had gone to before, so he decided his destination was there.

It was within five minutes walking distance, and when he strolled in, he had three different people walking up to him in seconds asking worriedly if he was okay. He lied and told them that he had gotten locked out of his house, and made up a story about his 'roommate' that would be home soon, so no they didn't have to worry, and no he didn't need their shoes.

He was given a hot chocolate by a kind man as he sat down in a booth, trying to not look cold and bitchy about it. The place was warm, but he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and didn't have shoes, so he was obviously freezing his ass off. But he couldn't show it, because the Korean people were too damn nice and would try to help him out, and he frankly wasn't in a happy mood. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly denied the call after seeing it was Taeyong.

Looking around, he sipped his hot chocolate, and the familiar warmth of it was soothing. Before he had known it, a sly smile was on his lips, and he was downing the drink pretty quick, shoulders slowly loosing their tension. The workers here would tend to give away drinks a little too much, but apparently they had a rich sponsor that liked the place and helped them out. His body already felt warmer, and he was relaxing before his phone buzzed again.

"Is that your roommate?" A voice peeped up next to him, and he startled, almost dropping his phone.

"Uh, no." He stated, frowning and pressing deny after a moment of hesitation, staring darkly at his phone with a scowl.

"Your soulmate~?" The person questioned, and he finally looked up to see a beautiful woman with jet black hair and a red frilly dress puffing out, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Mm." He awkwardly replied, and then she slid in to the seat opposite of him.

"What happened?" She curiously asked, and Yuta had a feeling that he shouldn't reply.

He had witnessed and seen reports of idols being tricked into telling the nosy press stuff, and the fact that this woman was being nice had him unnerved. The talk shows had loved talking about nct after Hansol and Taeil's public relationship, and everyone else was dragged into the drama. Then again, everyone here was kind, and he honestly just wanted to talk about all of this shit with someone. No one knew about this, and it was taking a huge toll on him, so fuck it.

"They found out I have two marks," he sighed, and the woman didn't seem disgusted so he continued, "But they don't know that they're one of my soulmates."

"So you haven't told them?" She looked pretty surprised, and strangely intrigued.

"My other Soulmate is the person they're dating." He awkwardly mumbled, but knew she heard it.

"Doesn't that make it easier?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if they're already dating, then can't you just join in?"

Yuta's face went tomato red, surprise clear on his face, hands feeling stuffy in his gloves. It was the exact moment that his mind supplied him with movie dates snuggled comfortably between them both, getting to hold both of their giant, warm hands, along with some sexual activities that he couldn't name, and he eloquently dropped his face onto the tabletop while groaning. The woman laughed, poking the top of his head lightly until he looked up.

"When I first met my husband, it was when he was on a stripping pole," She chuckled, "But your situation seems a little different."

Before he could ask for her advice on how to go about telling them, the shop door was slammed open, Johnny rushing in and wildly looking around before his eyes landed on Yuta.

"Shit." Yuta's face paled, and he was looking around for another door to run out of, but the other was already reaching the table in seconds.

"Did you seriously leave the house without a jacket?!" Johnny snapped, and the entire cafe was staring at them, the older huffing, hair disheveled.

"Johnny!" The woman gasped, before looking back and forth between the two, and a very troublesome smirk rose up onto her face.

"Mina?" Johnny looked surprised, then looked at Yuta then right back at her, eyes darting around.

"Aw, this is too cute!" Mina cooed, before getting up and winking at Yuta, walking away and mouthing a good luck along with two finger bangs.

Yuta blushed while Johnny's head snapped over to where she was leaving, then back at the Japanese. Yuta's face betrayed him and he got even more red, before he sighed and got up, Johnny's eyes looking downwards at his bare feet.

"You walked in the snow bare foot?" He looked at the Japanese like he was literally crazy, before dragging him out of the cafe, the people inside all staring, and someone else shot a finger bang at him. He decided to change his mind about these 'kind' people, they were fucking assholes.

Johnny slid his arm around his waist and before Yuta could say anything, he was being hauled over the other man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It took him a second to even realize that yes, he was actually being carried, quite easily in fact. Then took him a solid ten seconds to realize the other had casually placed his hand on his ass, and a few long seconds later he was screeching to be put down immediately, face flushed scarlet.

But the older guy just hummed while the other wiggled and squirmed, waving at people as he passed by. He was surprised that the other didn't have people coming up to him and asking what was wrong, but they most likely knew Johnny and him. Still, he screamed, slamming his fists into the other's back, precisely where the dumb tramp stamp was.

It was a good five minutes of screeching before they arrived back at the apartment, Yuta having gotten out of breath, face still flushed darkly. The door was opened, and the younger couldn't see if Taeyong was there or not. They walked into the living room they had been in before, the lights turned on brightly even though it was day time.

Yuta was placed delicately onto the couch before Johnny put a finger to his own lips, telling the younger to be quiet before he walked into the bedroom, motioning for Yuta to follow. Yuta got up, still huffing lightly, keeping his steps light as he walked into the room, blinking twice at the site in front of him. Taeyong was sound asleep, wearing one of Johnny's big red sweatshirts, face calm and lax.

"Taeyong~." Johnny softly spoke, brushing his hands lightly other the man's face, a gesture so intimate that Yuta almost blushed yet again.

Taeyong woke up, yawning and freezing in seconds after his eyes landed on Yuta. He was surprised to see in the dimly lit room that Taeyong's eyes were grimly puffy, and the younger approached him silently, moving in front of Johnny to give his friend a hug. He had arms wrapped around him immediately, and he melted into the touch.

"Yuta, I want to see your marks." Taeyong said with finality, his usual self shining through as he pulled away, but still looked dorky with a giant jacket on.

Yuta deeply sighed, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He plucked the glove slowly and stiffly off of his right hand, flipping his palm upwards as the sword showed itself, silver almost gleaming as the somewhat dim room showed the beautiful mark. Taeyong looked awed, hands reaching out and tracing it up and down, fingers gently caressing over and around it.

"Is this mine?" Taeyong's voice wasn't its usual cool tone, it had a sense of childlike amazement and wonder, and Yuta felt quite confused.

"Yea." He mumbled, cheeks heating up.

He felt Johnny sit down next to him on his left, looking strangely nervous, so he quickly pulled off his other glove, revealing the giant orangey-red leaf with the gold crown pressed in the middle. Johnny also looked really happy with the new development, and with both men staring at his hands so intently, Yuta felt a little awkward. Part of him was hoping that they would accept him, but another part of him reminded himself that they might want him platonically.

"Oi." He spoke up, both Taeyong and Johnny snapping their heads up and looking at him lovingly, Yuta jumping slightly from the amount of affection in both of their eyes.

Both of them were holding his hands, touching their marks, and it made Yuta feel a little fuzzy.

"D-Does this mean?" He awkwardly phrased the question, not sure of what he even meant.

"Yuta." Johnny's voice dipped a little low, "Do you want to date us?"

His face flashed red for about the one thousandth time that day, his hands stuck and not being able to hide the shy smile pulling up his lips as he nodded quickly, and Taeyong was pulling him over onto his lap in seconds. His lips were easily pressed against the other, his body steaming up while hands from behind dipped under his shirt, freezing cold. Yuta jumped, turning his head sideways and glaring back at Johnny before Johnny pressed their lips together, subtly getting Yuta to open his mouth, dipping his tongue in for a moment.

Johnny flipped him around in a singular movement, Yuta's back being pressed up against Taeyong's chest, before he was being kissed until he couldn't breathe. Yuta felt so happy, so warm, that he didn't even realize the way he moaned softly into the kiss, eyelashes fluttered shut while his right hand was linked with Taeyong's fragile one, legs parting when Johnny moved in closer, left hand clutching onto the older's chest.

"Fuck-!" He hissed, back arching when Taeyong's hands ran over the bulge in his pants.

He was shuddering again, but this time it wasn't from the bitter cold. The two were completely and utterly focused on him and him alone, and just knowing that they were staring at him like that had Yuta whimpering into Johnny's mouth, body shivering with need.

"W-Wait, Tae..." He breathed out, them both stopping for him to be able to speak, "Why were you crying?"

Taeyong nuzzled his face into Yuta's neck, only Johnny seeing how the Yuta's face flushed.

"I thought your marks were for Hansol and Taeil." Taeyong sighed, squeezing his hand.

"What-? Thank god it wasn't them, they're the pettiest people I've ever met." Yuta snorted, body still trembling with desire, but decided to mess with them both a little. "The sex would have been so wonderful though".

The reaction was instant, Taeyong sinking his teeth into his neck while Johnny was pulling at his pants, a prominent scowl on his lips. Yuta made a lot of sounds that he would deny doing later, left hand buried into the Johnny's smooth hair. But they were way too exhausted afterwords, and ended up knocking out before cleaning up, which they would deeply regret when they woke up the next morning. Nobody would be coming back to the dorm over the weekend, so it didn't matter much. Of course Yuta would later blame this on Johnny, but none of them really minded.

**Author's Note:**

> tada~~  
> The 95 liners relationship is so underrated and there are just not enough works. I just absolutely adore this pairing. Maybe i'll make it a part of a collection.  
> ::hope you liked it.


End file.
